User blog:Order of the Command Block/Incorrect Minecraft Story Mode Quotes 4
Ivor while he's still being a salty grandpa: The amount of stars in the sky is how much I care about our friendship. Jesse: But... it's daytime. Ivor: Exactly. Olivia: The Sun is a star. Olivia and Jesse: Friendship. ---- Jesse: You guys will never guess what I found on Soren's Facebook page. Ivor: A friend. Buuuurnnn. ---- Lukas: Seriously? Yelling in the library? We have, like, one rule and you just broke it. ---- Jesse: Hey, I turned out perfectly fine! Petra: Just this morning you thought a ghost made your toast. Jesse: I DIDN'T PUT THE BREAD IN! YOU DIDN'T PUT THE BREAD IN! ---- Axel: I have no fear. Lukas: What if you woke up and Jesse was taller than you. Axel: I have one fear. ---- Olivia: It's basically a death trap of higher education. Ivor: Death trap?! Axel: Higher education?!?! ---- Jesse: Look, we'd love to stay here, counting our brain cells one by one as they die... Axel: ...but we can't. ---- Hadrian: Guys, help me with this crossword puzzle. I need a five letter word for disappointment. Mevia: Jesse. Jesse: *Unamused stare* Hadrian: It fits. ---- Olivia: Do you care if I take the skin off the furby? Olivia: I want to make him a god. Olivia: Once he is free of his sinful flesh, Olivia: he can begin his path towards enlightenment. Olivia: He will take care of us. Olivia: Also, I want to softihack his circuits. Jesse: I literally could not care less, but- Jesse: Never say anything as frightening as that ever again. ---- Petra: So. Who broke it? I'm not mad, I just want to know. Jesse: I did. I broke it- Petra: No. No, you didn't. Harper? Harper: Don't look at me. Look at Lukas. Lukas: What? I didn't break it! Harper: Huh. That's weird. How did you even know it was broken? Lukas: Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken! Harper: Suspicious. Lukas: No, it's not! Ivor: If it matters, probably not... Axel was the last one to use it. Axel: Liar! I don't even drink that stuff! Ivor: Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier? Axel: I use the wooden stirrers to put holes in my tinfoil hat! Everyone knows that, Ivor! Jesse: Alright, lets not fight. I broke it. Let me pay for it, Petra. Petra: No. Who broke it? Lukas: Hey, Petra, Olivia's been awfully quiet. Olivia: Really?! Lukas: Yeah, really! ... Petra: I broke it. It burned my hand so I hammered it. I predict ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other’s throats with warpaint on their faces and a cow head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little quiet around here. ---- Nohr: Alright, I've had enough of this! Tell us where the amulet is, and we'll burn your house to the ground! Another Greifer: Uh, don't you mean "or"? Nohr: *Sighs in exasperation* Tell us where the amulet is, OR we'll burn your house to the ground! Jesse: Well, which is it? That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction. ---- Ivor: You want to be a public nuisance? Axel: Sure! How much does the job pay? ---- Jesse: I made a marshmallow Ivor. See? His arms are crossed because he's mad at the all other marshmallows for annoying him. Do you like it? Ivor: *Choked up* It's okay. (I got bored again) Category:Blog posts